


Strawberry Pocky

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Kokichi wants attention, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Still can’t think of tags, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Kokichi wants attention.He gets pocky and a kiss.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oma Kokichi
Series: Fujisaki February [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Kudos: 21





	Strawberry Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to day two
> 
> This is one of my comfort ships so I hope you enjoy <3

Chihiro was typing some code into Alter Ego while Kokichi was not so subtly trying to get his attention.

“CHIHIRO”

“mmh”

“I HATE YOU”

Chihiro was struggling to not cry while he shut his laptop and looked at the purple haired male.

—

Kokichi loved attention. He hated to admit it but it made him so happy. So did lying. And Chihiro. 

While he watched his boyfriend type away he developed a plan.

All he had to do was lie to Chihiro, and then make him cry. That way he got his attention and could comfort him right after. 

“CHIHIRO”

“mmh”

“I HATE YOU”

Kokichi realized his mistake two seconds after saying it. He forgot how sensitive and gullible Chihiro was. Yeah he wanted Chihiro to cry but he didn't  _ want  _ it.

“Don’t cry.” 

Kokichi pouted a bit. 

“B-but you hate me” 

“No I don’t”

“Then why’d you say it?”

“Because.”

“Because?”

“I lied.”

“Really? I told you to stop doing that-“ 

“But I wanted attention.”

“You could have asked!!”

“But you don’t listen”

“Yes I do!”

“You like Alter Ego more than me.”

“That’s like asking a mother to choose between her child and husband. I love you both.”

“Prove it”

—

Chihiro sighed and got some strawberry pocky from his desk.

He held up the box and asked Kokichi if playing the pocky game would prove it.

Chihiro saw Kokichi’s face go extremely red.

“Yes.”

“Alrighty then”

Chihiro put the pocky in between his lips and leaned towards Kokichi. 

They stared at each other in silence and eventually kissed each other.

“I-is that better!?”

“Mmh!”

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on making it to the end!!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and feedback are highly appreciated <3
> 
> Thank you in advance 
> 
> Remember to take care of yourself
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
